


Two Little Winchesters

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Dean Winchester, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Gen, Sick!Dean, sick!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Type: One ShotCharacters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Y/N (Female)Paring: Dean x Y/N (briefly mentioned)Warnings: Swearing, sick!Dean, sick!Sam, de-aged characters, fluff, mothering tendencies.





	Two Little Winchesters

When Y/N woke up the next morning, little kids shouting was not the first thing she expected to hear.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

“WHAT DID I DO?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

She quickly got out of bed and put her glasses on, fumbling out of her and Dean’s shared bedroom. The site in front of her was also something she never expected.

There were Sam and Dean bickering; but they weren’t the Sam and Dean she knew. The guys she knew were big, beautiful piles of flannel with hearts of solid gold. They could flip from caring to deadly with a single look between them.

In front of her now, were two small children that she only knew because of pictures Dean had shown her. Dean was about a head taller than Sam; with blonde hair, prominent freckles, bright green eyes and chubby cheeks. Sam, well, Sam was tiny. He had chestnut brown hair that flopped into his hazel eyes and equally chubby cheeks. They were both wearing their own t-shirts, but they looked like they were drowning in fabric.

“Oh my god.” she said, my eyes wide.

They both turned and Dean’s expression went from furious to soft.

“Sweetheart,” he said sounding exactly like a child would “I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to wake you.”

“What the hell happened to you two?!” she asked “You’re what? Maybe five or six years old?”

“Six,” Dean corrected “which makes Sammy here two.” He added with a snort

“It’s not funny!” Tiny Sam squeaked out “I told you it was an accident!”

“Sam, were you messing around with those fucking spell books again?” she asked, her hand on my forehead.

“I wasn’t messing around!” Sam cried “I didn’t mean to read it out loud, it just happened and now look at us!”

“Hey, why didn’t it affect Y/N?” Dean asked

“I don’t know.” Sam said and sneezed, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve.

“Ew, don’t sneeze on me!” Dean exclaimed and backed away from Sam.

“You’re not getting sick are you?” Y/N asked and walked towards Sam.

“No,” Sam whined “I’m fine.”

Y/N pushed Sam’s hair off of his forehead and pressed her hand to it; it felt like it was on fire.

“God Sam, you’re running a fever!” Y/N exclaimed “go get back in bed, I’m gonna make some coffee and get to the store to get you some medicine.”

“We have medicine here.” Dean pointed out before coughing.

“For adults, not little kids.” Y/N pointed out as Dean kept coughing. “You too huh?”

“No,” Dean insisted when his coughing had subsided “I’m fine. I’ll go with you.”

Y/N placed her hand on Dean’s forehead, which was equally hot.

“Oh no,” she said “back to bed, both of you.”

“But-“ the Winchesters started to insist

“Bed. NOW.” Y/N said, doing her best impression of her own mother.

Dejected, both boys wandered into Sam’s room while Y/N set her coffee to brew. She found a thermometer in the kitchen and took both of their temperatures. True to her suspicions, they were both running a fever. Dean complained that his head and throat hurt while Sam told her that his nose felt like a faucet.

“Yeesh,” Y/N said “okay, first thing’s first. I have to bring down your temperatures. My mom always gave us tepid baths, so we’ll try that first. Castiel can watch you guys while I go to the store.”

“Why can’t we go with you?” Dean whined

“Because I don’t have car seats for you two and child protective services will be up my ass in no time.” Y/N said.

“I don’t feel good.” Dean complained. Normally when he was sick, he got a little whiny. Symptoms of a man cold, according to Y/N’s Mom. The child in front of her though nearly broke her heart; he looked so sad and helpless. Poor Sam had it the worst; the coughs wracked his tiny body and he pouted.

“I’m gonna pull something if I don’t quit coughing soon.” He whined.

“I’m sorry guys,” Y/N apologized “but I’ll get this bath going and call Cas. You two hang tight.”

Dean laid back against the pillows while Sam laid on is side.

With no tubs in the Men of Letters bunker; Y/N made use of the supersized double sink. She prepared a bath while she called Castiel and filled him in.

“I could go to the store.” Castiel said

“I know, but I need you here more while I’m gone.” Y/N insisted “Someone has to sit with them.”

“Okay, I’ll be there shortly.” Castiel said and hung up.

Once the sink was full enough; she set each Winchester in a side of the sink. Neither of them was pleased about the temperature of the water, but it did bring their fevers down a little bit. Once she had them dried off and in a fresh t-shirt, she put them back into bed just as Castiel arrived. She gave him the run down and then added

“Just make sure they stay in bed and relax. Put on a movie for them or something? I shouldn’t be gone for too long.”

“You,” Castiel said “you’re good at this.”

“What?” Y/N asked

“Being a parent.” Castiel pointed out

“I’m the oldest of six, I would hope I know a few things.” Y/N said.

She quickly got dressed and then went back into Sam’s room. Sam had gone to sleep while Dean and Castiel talked.

“Okay, I’m going to the store. I’ll be right back.” Y/N announced.

“Be careful please.” Tiny Dean insisted as he coughed.

“I will.” Y/N said and kissed his forehead.

When she got to the store; she found some children’s cough medicine, some Vick’s vapor rub and children’s Tylenol. She stumbled across some lollipops that promised to sooth sore throats so she added that other cart as well. She then added boxes of tissues, orange juice, cans of chicken noodle and tomato soup and a bag of rice.

“Uh oh,” the cashier said as she scanned out Y/N’s items “your little one sick?”

“Both of them,” Y/N quickly lied “oldest is six, the little one is two.”

“Oh no! Poor things!” the cashier said with sympathy “Hope they get to feeling better soon!”

“Thank you.” Y/N said.

When she returned home, she could hear both Sam and Dean coughing. Y/N quickly left the food in the kitchen and nearly ran to Sam’s room and it was a site to see. Castiel looked totally frazzled and both Winchesters looked completely miserable. Without his grace, Castiel couldn’t help them and trying to sooth two sick children wasn’t anywhere in his long history of being an angel.

“I’m back!” Y/N said catching all of their attentions.

“FINALLY!” they said in unison.

Y/N started out by giving Sam and Dean the appropriate dosage of cough medicine and Tylenol. After that was over, she gave them each a lollipop and made sure they were comfortable. Poor, little Sam had snort running down his nose and Y/N wiped it away.

“Thank you.” Sam said weakly as he laid back against the pillows.

“You’re welcome,” Y/N said and then looked at Dean “what about you handsome? Feeling okay?”

“My head still hurts.” Dean complained, going to town on his lollipop.

“Give the medicine a chance to kick in,” Y/N insisted “I got soup if you want some.”

“Please?” Dean asked, his eyes hopeful.

“You got it.” She said and ruffled his hair.

Outside Sam’s room, Castile waited and offered to research the book Sam had been reading.

“Maybe there’s a way to reverse the spell in there.” Castiel said

“Sounds good to me,” Y/N said “I’ll tend to them. Let me know if you find anything.”

“We’re lucky to have you, you know?” Castiel asked with a fond smile.

“Thanks Cas.” Y/N said.

Y/N whipped up a batch of tomato and rice soup and brought both Sam and Dean a bowl with a glass of orange juice.

“Can we get up now?” Dean asked as he finished his soup.

“No, you two have to rest. We can watch a movie or even some Game of Thrones, but ya’ll have to relax.”

“Can I have some more juice?” Sam asked, he still looked miserable, but a little less so.

“Sure, anything else while I’m up?” Y/N asked

“Another lollipop, please.” Dean asked sweetly.

“Help yourself Dean.” Y/N said and handed him the bag.

“Dude,” Sam said as Y/N walked out of the room “quit hogging all the suckers!”

“Bite me okay?!” Dean snapped back and Y/N shook her head as she walked away.

When Y/N came back with Sam’s juice; she settled between the two Winchesters and they settled on watching The Princess Bride. Once the movie got started, Dean had snuggled up next to Y/N, his head nestled against her chest.

“Aren’t you hot?” She asked Dean and he shook his head, meaning no. She used her nails to tenderly scratch the top of his head. As the movie went on, she felt a weight on her other side, she looked and saw Sam leaning up against her arm, his attention still on the TV. She rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed a tissue with her free hand, wiping his nose. He looked up at her and gave her the sweetest little boy smile. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder. And he settled against her arm.

Without meaning to; Y/N and both Winchesters had dozed off during the movie. When Y/N woke up however, she felt like she was in the middle of a heat wave. Her eyes flew open and she realized, while she was still laying between Sam and Dean, they were back to their regular ages and sizes. Meaning she was basically trapped between two furnaces as they snoozed on.

“This is it,” she thought “this is how I die. Heat exhaustion.”

She gently prodded Dean, who groaned.

“Dean, wake up.” Y/N said

Dean’s eyes opened and he realized what was going on.

“Oh, sorry.” He said sleepily and released her. She got out of the bed, which woke up Sam.

“What happened?” Sam asked with a yawn.

“I reversed the spell.” Castiel said, appearing in the room “By then, all of you were asleep so I thought it was best to leave you be.”

“Aw, well that was sweet.” Y/N said “I think I sweated enough to where I need A LOT of water.”

Both Winchesters chuckled and Dean got up to go get in his own bed.

The next day, both Sam and Dean were feeling better. Not quite at 100% but definitely on the mend.

“Thanks for taking care of us.” Sam said

“Seriously Y/N, you stepped up and knocked it out of the park.” Dean said, eating another bowl of soup.

“Ya’ll sure do know how to make a girl blush!” Y/N said with a smile.


End file.
